fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FateAlbane/Mirage Powers Lexicon - Erika Edition
Mirage Powers Lexicon - Erika Edition A series I am making in order to have all the descriptions of the powers at hand but without needing to overload the character pages with a ton of complex stuff. This will be used for reference (mostly by me) and if need be, clarification on a character powers. Consider it a guidebook prototype, but the only thing explained here will be the more notable powers and abilities. Since Mirage Saga is finally starting to approach EoS, naturally a number (translates to a lot) of new powers will appear in addition to what was already shown as the plot progresses. For that reason, rather than putting the full description, flavor text and stuff in the characters pages, I'll create this "Illusionary Encyclopedia". (Erika: Did you just steal. My skill name. For your stupid endeavor?) Oh, hello Erika. Technically, you stole the name from me, since I'm the one who wrote that in the story in the first place. (Erika: The light was reflected back to me, I see. Now that I think about it, very well. I shall allow this.) We're all set now! Without further ado... This will be the "Erika Edition"! (Erika: Wait.) What is it, now? (Erika: ... Work hard.) Was that a cynical, smug tone in your voice just now? You do know this is'' your'' fault for having that many powers, right? (Erika: Consider it retribution for all the hiatuses you never stop making. Have you added that to your own power list yet? Wanna see if I can use Mirror Mirrors Me against it. That way, I can nullify the effects of the hiatus and... I trust you know what happens next?) You wouldn't dare force me to work on the series, Erika. NT 1: Omega Impetus ~ Flashing Finalize ' ''"As it should be. It's only natural that as the father passes away, the daughter receives what's rightfully hers. I wouldn't dream of asking for anything more. And I will make the best use of this inheritance, Lastalia." * It's activated on thought. Once used, all those around have the impression that there's static, as if existence is no more than a great screen suffering interference, or the surface of a lake disturbed by many ripples. Interplaying lines, of translucent aspect and similar to dimensions can be seen appearing and fading throughout the entire Cosmos and beyond for a little while. Once activated, it will only be cancelled when/if the user wills it to. * Labeled "Omega Impetus". This power which originally belonged to Lord Lastalia has control over everything that may be understood as speed and is listed as transcending the very idea of speed. As such, the flashing finalize goes beyond the positive and negative concepts of the worlds and dimensions: The ability does not target the opponent, but rather the very notions of speed, movement and action that exist and don't exist in dimensions, meaning it adds and firmly stablishes over all of existence that the effects of the ability are part of what defines speed. * That means that, no matter how fast the opponent, his speed will always be added to that of the user because "Speed, Slower, Faster, Movement, Action" and similar notions are all permanently changed in every possible outcome, dimension and reality. As such, it's a skill that transcends the world, logic and all of its laws to always give the user the absolute advantage of combining EVERY single speed in the surroundings to her own. As such, this can't be considered a "rewritting", but more like an Overwritting of Speed and Absolute Authority over similar concepts. * Once added to her own, a certain speed will not be lost by Erika even if the target tries to leave the range of the technique. In a similar fashion, while the skill is activated, a being she can not originally perceive will also be affected if he tries to interact with her. Her speed will return to normal only if she deactivates the skill. * The power allows the user to notice anything "moving" at all times, as it gives full and absolute perception over the idea of speed inside their own range. It's important to not that ANYTHING that can be understood as a change or movement - even something as abstract as a "passing" thought in a mind or something inconsequential like a heartbeat - is comprehended as speed or movement for this power, so it also gets perceived. * This power was made even stronger in the hands of Erika due to being combined with the aspect of her other ability, which makes her immune to the effects of similar skills: That means Erika is immune to having the effects of this ability changed or externaly influenced, as seen when Francine tried using her "Absolute Rewinding Law" to revert the power into a state of non-functionality and not only her bypassing was proved useless, but Erika also stated that now, no matter what probability or world she ever searched for, the result would remain the same. * As explained by Erika, even if someone did change the effects the power had, the end result would be that whatever "change, rewind or erasing" she could possibly do would still count as trying to move something. In that case, "moving the power and the laws transcending the worlds to her will" and because of that, Erika would still be indifferent to having this power nullified even in the paradoxical situation that the power got nullified, due to the very ability being beyond concepts and laws of the world. * In other words, as long as the opponent is not an absolutely stationary object and doesn't move or change anything in the smallest way, this ability will always affect them (In fact, stationary objects are affected, they just add a value of zero to the total ammount of speed). * Finally, because speed and similar concepts will have a stablished definition that won't change unless she wills it to, this ability becomes unique to her in a way that, if someone else tries to use it, her own authority and the power of the skill itself will refuse to being "changed". There can only be one one understanding of transcending speed - for this exact reason, Lord Lastalia also having the power ''actually became a '''disadvantage for him'' once she mirrored it and became immune to the effects. If a hundred people had the power, all of the effects from their combined abilities would apply in Erika's favor. It was later thorougly analyzed by Joseph and he stated that she was "probably serious about the whole 'You have no chance whatsoever' deal." * When at the hands of Lord Lastalia, this ability originally had a major weakness of killing the user over time if not used for a single attack and then deactivated. It drained them of everything - down to their minds, souls and even their conceptual structure until they succumbed to the transcending power. However, due to the powers of Mirror Mirrors Me, this weakness does not apply to Erika. NT 2: Movement of the Cosmos - Telos Harmonikinesis * Erika's own personal Meta-Telekinesis. In the first showings of the technique, Erika did things such as casually throwing a planet against Joseph. Later on, however, she demonstrated the extent of this ability to be much higher and considering how she still did not use it much after her merging with the D:N Drive, the maximum output of this power is absolutely unknown. * So far, she has shown the capacity to influence many different things. On the Physical: * 1. Redirect energy attacks. * 2. Take planets out of their orbits or even tear stars apart. * 3. Hold powerful people in place. * 4. Stop the beating of hearts or the signals of the brain. * 5. Change the path and influence of the signals or even the actions of the body as a whole to remotely control the target like a stringless puppet, despite them retaining their conscience. * 6. Compression and crushing. * 7. Launching people a hundred thousand light years away with a telekinetical push. * 8. Tearing targets apart, either by just opening wounds or - after learning the passive "Zeroth Rank" - by simply willing them to be torn apart down to the sub-atomic lvl. * 9. Rearranging structures as a whole. * 10. Telekinetical Anchoring (avoided being BFRd to a pocket dimension with this, by holding her place in the 3-D dimension. Despite the Pocket Dimension being created right over her and engulfing everything, this power kept her being in place and the effects of the pocket dimension did not manifest because, in truth, she was never taken out of the actual world). On the Mind and Soul: * 1. Soul and Mind Removal by forcibly taking them out of the host's body, leaving them an empty husk. * 2. Thought/Memory Removal: By removing thoughts and memories or crushing and distorting them, Erika may induce Amnesia in the opponent regarding various of his powers, techniques and even his battle plan. At one point Joseph was made to forget almost all of his preparations and plans with a wave of her hand, questioning himself even on how he was there fighting her when he was supposed to still be making plans. In his own words "Tell me I'm hallucinating. A moment ago I was in my desk brainstorming, now here I am in space and...!? How...!?" Considering he's an expert on preparation time, this goes to show how deadly this power is. * 3. Insanity Inducement by forcibly compressing and merging all of the memories, thoughts and experiences of mind and soul into a single distorted mess of feelings and emotions. The target will be overwhelmed by the sheer ammount of powerful emotions and will be made to relive all the trauma they had in his their lifes along with them. Even horrible suffering thought long forgotten and unsconscious feelings will be brought together from the depths of mind and soul. * 4. Soul and Mind Destruction: By either crushing them or tearing them apart into inumerable pieces and scattering them all across space and time. On the Conceptual: * 1. The full extent of the ability as shown so far. Erika demonstrated that her Telekinesis is able to move even concepts to a certain degree - Base Erika admitted that there is a huge gap between her capabilities in using the power against Physical things and her powers in using it against Concepts. This limitation seems to have either diminished or simply disappeared as a whole once she merged with the D:N Drive. * 2. Time Manipulation Negation: After falling for a time stop once, in the next attempt of the opponent, she developed this to forcibly move Time itself to her will, as it was completely halted. Later on, she also disrupted the ability of said user, as she kept interfering with the concept of Time with her telekinesis: Either "holding the concept in place" (stopping), "pushing it" (time acceleration), "pulling it" (slowing down time), "compressing it" or "making it a loop" by bending the concept of time into a circle. This capability to deal with the time manipulation of others, while emulating it herself was the key behind her surviving and mirroring the Lexichronus technique, becoming immune to it in the process. * 3. Death Manipulation by forcibly tearing apart the concept of Life/Life Force away from the opponent. The target simply dies and their images slowly disappear as if they were a jigsaw puzzle whose pieces are taken away by the wind one by one, until the point where they crumble. * 4. ''Conceptual Death (D:N Drive Erika only):'' She used a similar attack against celestial bodies and a legendary weapon, though on that case she targeted their very concepts. Rather than just hitting them, this. They all crumbled to space dust, as if they always were no more than that. * 5. Conceptual Event Horizon: Can use this in order to drag anything that exists outside of a plane back to said plane - or, for Universal Erika, any place of her choosing - locking them on it. It's no different than the powers of an Event Horizon over normal beings, where it's impossible to escape once you get to the point of no return. Erika could use this power to make even beings that are in the outside of existence to be forcibly thrown back and shackled to it preventing them from getting to the outside again. It's more accurate to say that the final form of this skill works in such a way that it not only drags the target infinitely to the place of her choosing but also that it bends, warps and distorts "routes" (paths that the target could take or methods it could use) and hence all the paths imaginable and unimaginable are warped so as to fall even farther in the CEH. It was said that once Erika uses this ability, "moving into it is as inevitable for the target as moving forward in time for regular beings". It has Cross Dimensional range and it may render pocket dimensions null as well. * 6. ''Telos ~ Forever Despedia: This will make the things killed by Erika remain dead beyond all hope of return. It was used to negate Lord Lastalia's own Immortality and Low-Godly Regeneration, to the point where, once he was killed, he was to remain dead for all of eternity, due to the power behind her Meta-Telekinesis holding all of the concepts that related to and meant him, isolating them into the state they were at the time of his death (that is, nothingness), never to return. It has been confirmed that Universal Erika can use this to effectively deal with Mid-Godly regeneration as well. As for High Godly, it's a possibility - but she has yet to demonstrate this sort of power. NT. 3 Nigh Complete Arsenal Skills ''Note: This will only include the powers and abilities that Erika has demonstrated so far - by no stretch of the imagination this is the complete set of powers and abilities that she has in store, as she was confirmed to possess every single power in Existence and Non-Existence that may be understood as negative, coupled with absolute immunity to them. The output is twice as strong as the D:N Drive by itself. 1. Mirror Mirrors Me mastered to the point where she may copy not only the abilities but also the power level and status of what she mirrors and become indifferent to all they have - mirrored and became indifferent to all the effects the D:N Drive was trying to cause on her, despite said artifact having power much higher than her own at the time. This also doubled the power she initially had, as if she had the powers of not one, but two Drives and without its limitations). This will happen as long as she fulfills the recquirements (she gained a much greater grasp of how her power works, becoming immune to powers similar to her own in nature). A number of these abilities may be expanded upon in the future. Some of them may even gain their own, more elaborate section later, like Telos Harmonikinesis or Flashing Finalize. Event Denial and Negation. Truth Denial. Boundary Manipulation with Erga Omnes. Discedite a me Omnes allows her the Rejection of Reality. Error Reparation with Miroir D'eau ~ Narcissus Reflection. Inevitable Event Creation (...All of these not limited to events in the story, time and space, but going beyond the very notions of concepts.) Universal Irreversibility Power Destruction Euthanasia grants her the power of Variable Collapse. Thread Severance allows her to remove even pathways and methods indiscrimately. High level Void Manipulation with Never Eve ~ Neve Branca. Nemesis ~ String of Adrasteia gives her the ultimate, meta level of Fate Manipulation. As she rules over Nothingness itself, being reduced to Nothingness is as harmful to her as breathing or taking a step for a human being, and that's being optmistic. It may even be High-Godly due to her Reality Separation via Mundus Novus ~ Horizon. Alea Jacta Est ~ Omnis Loss gives her absolute control over Destabilization. Lex Malla ~ Lex Nulla makes her transcend the rules. Infinity Illogical Loop gives her devastatingly high level Paradoxical Manipulation. (created this ability herself. Stated this one to be her favorite newlyfound power after Mirror Mirrors Me. Despair Inducement and destruction of benefic concepts, via Locus Desperatus. Omega Terminus: The ultimate power over the End, gives her the power to end any and every thing along with how and when it ends. Possibly the signature power of the D:N Drive. It can affect even beings and targets which should be impossible to end as she displayed this power in order to end Abandon Worlds and Chaos Halos alike, which should be impossible to be finished by any and all means. Hologram Over Orbitation allows her to appear and/or teleport anyone and anything to any place (or nowhere) of her choosing as long as something is "missing" on said place (since there is hardly a place, in any sort of plane, that has literally everything all at once, this allows her to teleport to absolutely any sort of location, despite how absurd it may sound. It's a deadly ability as she may teleport someone even to an imaginary place where no power or abiity may work or an imaginary place where "Erika is invincible", effectively making this double up as High Level Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation and Imagination Manifestation. Lost Tear Reflection can remove characteristics from the target. Abyssus Abyssum Invocat ~ Aeternum Vale allows her to control Apocalyptical Forces. Vox Nihili ~ Veto Votum Separatum: Can separate aspects from the target. Master Code - Game Breaking: Can quite literally define what are NOT rules for existence and non-existence to suit her tastes: The rules that apply for others may or may not apply to her, and vice-versa. Francine said it was as if, in a game of dice, she could simply choose all the numbers the dice should NOT fall at every single throw before the game even started or even worse: Cheat the rule that "she has to play in order to win" to "she wins". Seven Years Bad Luck gives her Meta Weakness Inducement and Manipulation. Lost to the Last can make any target of her choice devolve to whatever state of being she wishes for (this may even devolve powers into lower versions of themselves or powerful beings into a complete distorted mess where not even their Origins remain) ...and many others she has yet to demonstrate. NT 4: Denial in the Dark ~ Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust * Denial in the Dark ~ Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust: The ultimate counter against all that is understood as positive. With this power, Erika can counter any positive concept with its negative counterpart, effectively nullifying any and all powers that can be understood as such. Resistances of all kinds are met with Weaknesses of all kinds. Immunity faces Vulnerability. Reality is lost in Illusions. Nothingness voids Creation and Existence. Force of will to apathy. The elements meet their opposing equals. Paradoxes make logic irrelevant. Emotions reduced to Indifference. * Thanks to Erika being very fond of Latin Expressions, the name of this power is homage to a Latin phrase. In this case,'' "Cineris cineribus, pulverem pulveri."'' NT 5: Miroir D'eau ~ Narcissus Reflection. *''"Ut vultum aqua reddit, ita hominen hominis reddit cor. (As so the water reflects the face, so does the heart of man reflect the man.)"'' *Miroir D'eau means Water Mirror in French. Naturally, Narcissus Reflection comes from the legend where the man with unparalleled beauty lost himself by looking to his own reflection until he died. In this case, the meaning of the name could very well be understood as "a fixation with a beautiful reflection of oneself". *As for the power itself, it is self explanatory: Erika can either undo any mistake she commits or prevent herself from making one ahead of its happening, to the point where all of her actions are flawless. Cedric said that this power would make one "Lose the will to live just by facing her, due to the sheer perfection of her being and the inability to ever reach her." and that "No matter how close she may seem to be, any attempt to touch her territory will be pointless.". Hence the name, as that's like Narcissus being disheartened by his own inability to touch his peerless reflection. Others To be added in the future. Category:Blog posts